TE VOY A AMAR
by MaylenKouTaisho
Summary: Mina Aino, siempre se sintio excluida por todos , hasta que lo conoce a Jedite Taisho, el amor nace, y el dia que ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por el, la abandona , o eso cree ella, Años mas tarde se reencuentran muchas cosas deben aclararse
1. Chapter 1

_**Te voy a Amar:**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ como saben estoy editando las historias y esta, aunque ya esté completa, quise hacer lo mismo, espero que les guste la nueva versión, será más detallada y no contara con muchos capítulos.

_**Capítulo 1(uno): **_Conociendo el amor y un triste adiós

La vida sí que era confusa, odiaba todo lo referido a su vida, se sentía como si no tuviera rumbo, al ser hija de un importante magnate de Tokio, fue enviada al exterior desde niña, para ser inculcada en el mejor instituto del mundo que residía en Londres, totalmente sola, le costó mucho lograr amistades verdaderas, se sentí aislada.

Cinco años después por petición de su madre, regreso a su país natal, con la ilusión de poder compartir momentos con su familia, con las maletas a su lado, se encontraba ella con su mirada, observando todo a su alrededor, detallando que, aunque el tiempo haya transcurrido, casi nada había cambiado.

—¿Señorita Aino? - pregunto un hombre de avanzada edad, que vestía un uniforme de chofer, y en su pecho detallaba el emblema de su familia, recibiendo solo un asentamiento con la cabeza de la chica. —El vehículo nos espera, por favor acompáñeme. - informo mientras tomaba las maletas y emprendía la marcha.

Que boba había sido, no iba a negar que una parte de su ser, esperaba que por lo menos su madre fuera a recibirla, intento ignorar la punzada de decepción sufrida, de su padre desechaba la idea siempre fue una persona sumamente fría y poco demostrativa su única prioridad era los negocios y el dinero.

El trayecto fue en un profundo silencio, como había sospechado nada había cambiado, fue notificada que están a punto de llegar a su denominada casa, solamente volvió asentir. En minutos se encontraba parada frente a la entrada, el lugar era enorme, no por algo era una mansión, todo se veía impecable, sabía que muchas personas se deshacían en alabanzas, si supieran que era solamente una fachada, nada allí era real, solo eran lujos, lo demás era vacío.

—Bienvenida mi niña. - la saludo una mujer mayor, que ella conocía a la perfección, la observo minuciosamente, sí que lo años le habían pasado y afectado, su rostro tenia arrugas, y una que otra cana había hecho acto de presencia.

—¡Nana Luna! - grito con los ojos llorosos, corriendo a su encuentro mientras se fundían en un abrazo. —No te imaginas cuanto te eh echado de menos.

—Yo también lo eh hecho mi niña, pero ya estás aquí eso es lo importante, ven vamos a tu habitación, es hora de desempacar.

—Sí, pero y Mama donde esta quiero verla. - cuestiono feliz, pero al ver el rostro de su nana, sintió una nueva puntada. —¿No se encuentra, cierto? - la duda y el miedo se denotaba en el temblor de su voz.

—No mi niña, ella y tu padre están en un viaje, y no se sabe cuándo van a regresar- le comunico, no entendía por qué su jefe le hacia todo esto a su única hija. —Pero dejo todo preparado para que mañana empieces a estudiar en el nuevo instituto, el uniforme es muy bonito, – trato de motivarla.

Después de haber guardado la ropa en su antigua habitación, le imploro a la mujer que la dejara sola alegando que estaba cansada y quería dormir, primero Luna quiso rehusarse, pero al ver los ojos de la joven termino accediendo, al cerrar la puerta alcanzo a escuchar que, aunque intentaba ser silenciosa, los sollozos eran bastantes claros.

La mañana era iluminada por los traviesos rayos del sol, en su habitación Mina se observaba frente al espejo, el uniforme no era feo, camisa blanca con detalles en cuello y mangas azules, la falda era azul le llegaba hasta las rodillas, medias blancas, con zapatos sin tacón negros, suspirando se peinó su larga cabellera rubia, debía aceptar que no se veía mal, resignada agarro su mochila y salió dispuesta a enfrentar a su nuevo colegio, educadamente rechazo el ofrecimiento de Luna de desayunar cuando la intercepto en la escaleras.

Parada frente al instituto no se dispuso a detallarlo, no le llamaba la atención, siempre era lo mismo, eran adolescentes ricos que solo competían por ver quién era el que tenía más dinero, las verdaderas amistades brillaban por su ausencia, a paso cansino se encamino al salón designado, ya había alumnos en él, todos guardaron silencio al notar su presencia, ella apenas los miro y se sentó al final, trataría de pasar desapercibida como siempre.

—Hola por lo que veo eres nueva. - comento lo obvio, no sabía el por qué, pero a penas la vio sintió que ella no era como las demás, y no iba a negar que era muy bella, por esa razón la saludo. —Me presento mi nombre es Jedite Taisho.

—Mina Aino. - respondió al saludo, al verlo se sorprendió era un chico muy atractivo, pelo castaño claro tirando a rubio corto, piel clara, y unos bonitos ojos verdes, involuntariamente sus mejillas se colorearon.

La clase comenzó, los murmullos eran demasiados sobre él y ella, cuando el timbre anuncio el receso, el aula quedo prácticamente vacía, solo quedaron ella y Taisho, lo cual le sorprendió.

—¿Eres nuevo? -el solo negó. —¿Entonces por qué te quedas, que no tienes amigos? - si admitía que era demasiado curiosa y esa era su mayor debilidad.

—Nadie es amigo de un becario- fue su simple respuesta.

Impresionada por su sinceridad, algo dentro de ella le decía que no era una mala persona, tal vez era el momento que por fin encontrar a alguien que fuera sincero y para nada interesado en lo económicamente beneficioso que sería estar y relacionarse con ella.

—Bueno estas de suerte, porque yo seré tu amiga. - anuncio con una sonrisa, que fue inmediatamente correspondida por Jedite.

Y como era de esperarse las cosas con su nuevo y único amigo avanzaron favorablemente, fue algo positivo en su vida, era su cable a tierra, cuando sus padres regresaron, a pesar que estaban en la mansión, casi no tenían contacto, la única que percibía que había un cambio era Luna, siempre que podían se juntaban a estudiar, él era un genio en los estudios, más de una vez la salvo de irse a extraordinarios.

Los meses siguieron pasando, la confianza aumentaba, y como era de suponerse los sentimientos cambiaron, cada vez que estaba cerca del joven su corazón se aceleraba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, el miedo la invadía, el no ser correspondida y rechazada le daba pánico, así que prefirió el silencio, no quería perder su amistad.

Hasta que un día lo noto extraño, estaba cortante y muy distraído, el silencio le molestaba, se había a acostumbrado a hablar de todo con él.

—Jedite, quería preguntarte si hoy quisieras ir a mi casa- pregunto dudosa. —Sabes hoy mis padres no estarán, están de viaje. - sabía que esa era la única condición para que aceptara.

—Me parece bien a salida nos vamos juntos. - acepto con una sonrisa.

La tarde era pesada, el sol no daba tregua, ambos estaban sentados en la orilla de piscina bebiendo una limonada, Mina dispuesta quería servirse nuevamente, pero al levantarse el movimiento fue demasiado brusco ocasionando un calambre en su pierna y terminara cayendo al agua.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido de un momento a otro, un par de brazos la envolvieron, ayudándola, no hubo palabras, sus rostros estaban enfrentados, lo último de lo que consiente es que Jedite la estaba besando, instintivamente envolvió sus brazos sobre su cuello, en un intento de profundizar el beso.

—No te imaginas, cuanto tiempo eh deseado hacer esto. - susurro cuando al fin fue capaz de hablar. —¿Tenia tanto miedo de perder tu amistad, ¿Mina sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, pero quería saber si aceptarías ser mi Novia?

Respuesta que no se hizo esperar, con una sonrisa emocionada y lo siguiente que sucedió fue un segundo beso.

Si antes se sentía feliz, ahora era como flotar en una nube, el amor era lo mejor que le había sucedido a su casi dieciocho años, todo iba viento en popa, salidas al cine, al parque entre otras cosas, las malas lenguas de sus compañeros cuando se enteraron, aseguraban que lo que su novio buscaba en ella era su fortuna, gente que lo único que trataba era separarlos.

Un día en clases, Jedite fue llamado a dirección, tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando lo vio salir del salón, los minutos transcurrían, y su amado no regresaba. Al sonar la campana que finalizaba el día lectivo, estaba preparando todo, cuando el hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - indago apenas estuvo frente a él, no tuvo respuesta. —Dímelo tan malo no puede ser o sí?

—¿Depende de cómo se lo vea? - susurro, le sujeto la mano, la condujo hacia los puestos que ocupaban en el salón. —Me ofrecieron gracias a mis notas una beca, para una universidad en el extranjero

—¿Vas a dejarme? - indago, sabía que no era lo más acertado de decir, y que era egoísta, pero no quería que él se marchara.

—Todavía no lo eh pensado, a mí me gustaría que fueras conmigo- las palabras salieron de su boca sin detenerse, por más que varios de sus conocidos decían que lo que ella sentía por él era un capricho, y un vil juego, tenía muy en claro que no era así.

— Mis padres, ellos no lo permitirían. - sabia a que a pesar de que sus padres no le prestaban atención, no la dejarían viajar.

—Intenta convencerlos. - suplico no quería que las cosas terminaran así. — Pasado mañana es San Valentín y mañana es tu cumpleaños, pídeselo como un regalo así viajas conmigo.

—Lo intentare. Tenía lógica, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que las cosas no iban a salir bien.

El día siguiente la pasaron juntos, sus padres estaban en una reunión de sociedad, y como era costumbre, no la llevaron consigo, pero por mal que se viera no los extraño, su novio y ella compartieron un hermoso día, el tiempo era un tirano cada vez que estaban juntos se pasaba rapidísimo, después de un par de besos se despidieron.

Al entrar por la puerta noto que sus padres estaban en la sala, era esta su oportunidad, trataría de implorar por cumplir su cometido.

—Buenas noches. - saludo educadamente, sabía que a padre le molestaba los malos modales, al captar la atención de ambos se acercó con paso elegante, otro requisito que se le exigía.

—¿Qué es lo que nos quieres pedir Minako? -cuestiono con dureza

— ¿Como saben hoy es mi cumpleaños?, además el año que viene debería empezar en la universidad, y quería saber si podría elegir hacerla en el exterior. - listo la bomba había sido lanzada, el silencio fue demasiado incomodo, la ansiedad la estaba carcomiendo.

—¡NO! - respondió secamente. —¿Crees que soy estúpido?, te aviso niña que no lo soy, que no te preste atención, no significa que no te tenga vigilada, se todo lo que has hecho desde que has regresado, y sobre todo se de tu relación con ese muerto de hambre.

Un ajustado nudo se formó en su estómago, sabia de Jedite, de sus planes, esto era malo muy malo, sintió impotencia, apretando sus puños, levanto la cabeza

—No me importa lo que tu pienses o decidas, soy mayor de edad, y por concerniente dueña de elegir lo que quiera en mi vida. - la decisión estaba tomada, no daría marcha atrás. —Mañana me marchare de esta casa, no me importa tu dinero, ni nada que provenga de ti. - fue la amenaza lanzada antes de correr a su habitación.

—Eso está por verse. -susurro su padre mientras marcaba en su celular.

El llanto la consumía, pero se sentía liberada, al fin le había hecho frente a su padre, mientras empacaba sus pertenencias, desearía poder avisarle a su novio, pero cuando ella le quiso regalar un celular, él lo había rechazado, alegando que no quería quedar como interesado, lo bueno es que mañana se verían en el parque, esperaba que él no se echara atrás cuando se lo contara.

No había logrado dormir casi nada, estaba agotada espero hasta que vio a su padre marchar y salió a escondidas de su madre, para que no la delatara, apenas llego al parque, se ubicó en la banca que siempre compartían, los minutos pasaron, y Jedite no aparecía, inconscientemente una lagrima se le escapo, pero él nunca llego, seguro le sucedió algo, corrió en dirección a la casa de él, apenas llegó esta estaba vacía, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, lloro y así su mundo perfecto se derrumbó.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Te voy a Amar:**_

_**Capítulo 2:**_ Reencuentro

Parada frente a una puerta de roble, se debatía si debía o no tocar, solo iba a ese lugar cuando era debidamente requerido, cada vez que eso sucedía era casi siempre algo malo para ella, conteniendo el aire golpeo, la voz gruesa muy conocida le dio la autorización de ingresar.

Una vez adentro observo al hombre sentado en un enorme escritorio de caoba, su aspecto había cambiado con el pasar de los años, aunque su cabello seguía igual, en su rostro se notaban que los años no pasaban en vano.

—¿Te preguntaras, para que eh solicitado tu presencia? - indago mientras dejaba los papeles que hasta el momento ocupaban su interés. —Como debes haberte enterado la situación económica de mi empresa, está pasando por un momento, como decirlo… difícil.

Quería decirle que a ella le importaba poco, él sabía que ella no gastaba dinero como normalmente lo hacían las hijas de hombres adinerados, pero era como decir palabras al viento, su padre como siempre no la oiría.

—Me han ofrecido, una opción que sería la solución de todos nuestros problemas, Black Moon quiere asociarse con nosotros, pero para eso suceda debes casarte con su hijo Malachite.

Su mente quedo en blanco, su padre prácticamente la estaba vendiendo para salvar a su empresa.

—Me lo debes. - intervino cuando noto que se iba a rehusar. —Sino recuerdas hace cinco años te salve de cometer un grave error, además te hemos criado para este fin, siempre fue tu destino. - objeto, dando a entender que hiciera lo que hiciera lo iba a tener que cumplir.

La impotencia la embargo, sabía lo que él era capaz de hacer para llevar a cabo sus decisiones, lo demostró años atrás cuando Jedite desapareció, tenía sospechas que su progenitor estaba involucrado, si antes lo odiaba, el sentimiento en este momento aumentaba con creces, no iba a negar que tenía pensado mandar todo al diablo, pero con qué fin ya había perdido lo que más quería así que tragando su orgullo acepto.

—Me complace tu respuesta, la boda será en dos meses. - informo con una sonrisa. —Eso era todo, puedes marcharte.

Siempre tan impersonal, a veces se cuestionaba seriamente en lo que su madre pudo verle, después cayó en cuenta que en su círculo social se movía alrededor del dinero, y la mayoría de los matrimonios eran arreglados, maldijo por lo bajo le enfermaba todo lo relacionado con su vida y su estatus social.

.

.

Inconscientemente sus pies la habían llevado a ese lugar, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba parada frente a una casa su fachada demostraba que hace mucho tiempo no era habitada, los recuerdos la golpearon de lleno, la imagen de sí misma arrodillada cuando comprobó que él ya se había marchado dejándola atrás la abrumaron, lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero se rehusó a dejarlas salir, sabía que esta era su muda despedida.

.

.

Al llegar a su departamento, se sintió en casa, este era su lugar propio, logrado gracias a que había sido ayudante de algunos profesores en la universidad, había ahorrado cada centavo de su paga hasta que consiguió comprarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces agarro su maleta metiendo varias de sus pertenencias.

Un trueno resonó en el lugar, captando su atención, no había notado que el día estaba nublado, y la tormenta era inminente, otro trueno más y el golpeteo de gotas chocaron contra el cristal, una lagrima involuntario surco por su mejilla, se había acostumbrado a que nada le afectara, no es que se volviera de piedra, solamente ya se había cansado de todo, la decepción la había marcado demasiado.

Miro el calendario, la fecha de su cumpleaños se encontraba marcada en un círculo rojo, sin poderlo evitar los recuerdos regresaron como cada año le sucedía, un sollozo involuntario se escapó.

Sin meditarlo agarro el teléfono, llamando espero impaciente a ser atendida, la ansiedad era grande.

—Aerolíneas Tokio. - fue el saludo del interlocutor

—Buenas, quería saber si hay algún boleto disponible, que sea para este mismo día, no importa el destino. - solicito la verdad es que no le importaba el lugar, tampoco es que iba a huir solo quería disfrutar su libertad algunos días antes, los sonidos de las teclas se oían a toda velocidad.

—Esta de suerte, hay un boleto para Paris, que sale en dos horas, ¿le interesa?

Que, si le interesaba, obvio que si, después de terminar de dar sus datos, termino de arreglar su maleta llamo a un taxi para que viniera a buscarla, debía darse prisa cuando su padre se diera cuenta que estaba por viajar, trataría de detenerla, y era algo que no podía permitir.

.

El nudo que sentía en el estómago no se deshacía, solo de pensar en lo que iba a ser su futuro, no quería casarse con el primogénito del amigo de su padre, no es que fuera feo todo lo contrario, era un hombre demasiado guapo, pero sabía Black Moon, quería encubrir el lado oscuro de su hijo, Si definitivamente su vida iba a ser una tortura. El sonido del claxon interrumpió sus cavilaciones, el vehículo solicitado había llegado, no quiso meditar nada, tomo la maleta, rogando poder encontrar en su viaje el descanso que merecía.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde que estaba en ese lugar, el clima no la acompañaba, con un suspiro cansado se levantó de la cama, desde que había llegado solo se había encerrado en la habitación, se sentía realmente patética, con convicción renovada decidió darse una ducha.

Apoyada de forma elegante en el mostrador, observando como el gerente, sacaba folletos y más folletos, se había arrepentido en un momento de haberle solicitado que le aconsejara lugares para visitar, no quería ser tan cliché y ver solo la torre.

—También está esta galería, que justamente esta noche habrá una exposición de un joven japonés- comento captando su atención, lo tomo no salía el nombre del pintor, pero pico su curiosidad.

Dando las gracias y salió del vestíbulo, tan concentrada iba leyendo que ignoro que era observada desde lejos.

.

.

Al llegar a un pequeño bar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar una mesa disponible al lado de la ventana, agarro el menú y de inmediato se arrepintió, todo estaba relacionado con San Valentín, hasta ofrecían galletas de corazón en las cuales le escribían frases, solo se tuvo que conformar en pedir un café. Soplando el líquido oscuro observo el cielo, parecía que las nubes querían alejarse y darle oportunidad al astro rey de poder brillar, siguió observando el papel donde se promocionaba la exposición, si definitivamente iría.

Quien le diría que pasear por las calles de Paris sería tan relajante, las vidrieras eran muy variadas, lo malo era las publicidades de corazones y todo eso, pero vamos cuando tu futuro no era prometedor y el amor no entraba en la ecuación a cualquiera lo desalentaría.

Hasta que su vista choca con una en especial, no era tan elegante como las demás, pero eso no era lo que capto su atención, sino era un precioso vestido blanco con detalles en rosa palo, a simple vista era precioso, pero sencillo y sin dudarlo entro.

.

La tarde se le paso volando, consulto el reloj y ya no faltaba mucho para el inicio de la exposición, el vestido estaba en la cama con un sonrojo recordó lo sucedido hace unas horas.

.

_Flash Back_

_Apenas ingresó la recibió una señora mayor con una sonrisa cálida a la cual respondió inconscientemente._

—_Ya se lo que está buscando. - comento sin dejarla hablar fue hasta la vidriera. —Este vestido le quedara perfecto, pruébeselo._

_No tuvo tiempo de protestar o comentar algo cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el probador con el vestido puesto, le quedaba de maravillas le llegaba hasta sus rodillas el escote era cuadrado ni muy recatado ni muy provocador en pocas palabras simple pero la vez delicado y sexy, la falda era algo suelta, pero marcaba sus curvas._

—_Su novio cuando la vea se enamorará más de usted. - dijo emocionada la mujer al verla_

_Fin Flash Back._

.

—Si ella supiera. - susurro con nostalgia.

Consulto nuevamente su reloj y pego un pequeño chillido al notar que se le hacía tarde, todo por divagar entre las cosas. Miro nuevamente el vestido y negó no era recomendable usarlo para esta ocasión.

.

.

Al llegar al lugar estaba repleto de gente, no pensaba que iba a estar tan concurrido, al entrar noto que había una gran variedad de creaciones del mismo artista, eso era muy llamativo al sentido de la vista.

—Desea una copa. - consulto una voz femenina a su espalda

—Si gracias. - contesto con una sonrisa en agradecimiento

Bebiendo tranquilamente siguió observando los cuadros, hasta que llego al que ocupaba el lugar principal de la galería, era una estrella junto a la luna, a simple vista se veía muy común, pero al mirarla detalladamente era como si estuvieran juntas como si fueran amantes, solo eran ellas dos sin que nada a su alrededor las rodeara.

—Este cuadro, lo pinto pensando en mi según sus palabras, él representa a la estrella y yo a la luna. - comento una voz a su costado. — Pasamos por mucho para poder estar juntos y defender nuestro amor en pocas palabras somos nosotros juntos contra todos.

—Muy conmovedor. - afirmo en un murmullo. —Hombres así ya no quedan, son contados los que pelean por defender el amor. - continuo y de repente sintió un poco de envidia ajena.

—Si. - le dio la razón. —¿Cómo has estado Mina?, casi no te reconocí- agrego con alegría.

Al escuchar su sombre se sorprendió, girándose al ver a la persona, la detallo tenía su misma altura, piel nívea, ojos azules, cabello rubio, pero lo que reconoció al instante fue su peinado, que, aunque pasaron más de diez años lo llevaba igual.

—¿Serena? – pregunto temerosa, la chica solo asintió. —Sí que has cambiado casi no te reconozco

—Tú también has cambiado bastante. - murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos

Lo último de lo que se percato es que estaba siendo abrazada por su amiga de la infancia, cuando estaba en el exterior ella había sido una de las pocas amigas verdaderas que había conseguido, era llorona y glotona, pero con un gran corazón, al ser despistada siempre se iba a extraordinarios, la amistad no pudo continuar por culpa de los padres de ella, al haber rendido mal un examen el colegio no quería que siguiera y sus padres la sacaron y no volvió a saber nada mas de ella.

Serena la saco a rastras hasta un Jardín que había en la parte trasera del local, se conversaron la vida, se enteró que sus padres como castigo la habían mandado a una escuela pública, que le costó hacer amistades al principio, y que ahora tenía la amistad de tres chicas. Que cinco años después ingreso un chico nuevo, que la relación entre ellos era bastante caótica al principio la molestaba poniéndole apodos, hasta que un día discutiendo le grito que le gustaba, que era una distraída por no darse cuenta. Cuando empezaron a salir al mes sus padres se enteraron y trataron de hacer de todo lo posible para separarlos, hasta que un día ella cansada se escapó renunciando a todo y que esta era una de las primeras exposiciones de su novio a nivel internacional.

Mina nuevamente sintió el aguijonazo de la envidia pinchando en su pecho profundamente, su amiga se veía muy feliz y enamorada, ella tal vez podría haber estado así en este momento, pero como dicen los "Talvez" y los "Hubiera" no existen. Siguieron charlando de cosas triviales, recordando la infancia y anécdotas compartidas.

—Mina, no me has contado que te trajo a Paris. —pregunto curiosa era obvio que su amiga se había dado cuenta que estaba esquivando el tema.

—Me caso en un par de meses. - anuncio sin emoción. —Y antes de que lo preguntes no es por amor, es un matrimonio arreglado, y estoy aquí para disfrutar lo último que me queda de mi libertad.

—Mina...- iba a comentar algo cuando una figura se posó frente a ellas

—Aquí estas Bombón. - suspiro tranquilo. —Creí que te habías perdido, hasta te busqué donde estaban los bocadillos y no había rastros de ti. - comento divertido logrando que Serena frunciera el ceño y Mina comenzara a reír, haciendo notar su presencia.

—Ella es Mina Aino. - la presento. —Ambas estudiábamos juntas en el extranjero. - continuo mientras su novio trataba de hacer memoria.

Ella detallo al hombre parado frente a ella, era alto vestía un tarje negro con camisa roja y sin corbata, lo que le llamo la atención era que tenía el cabello negro largo sujetado en una coleta baja, ojos azules que brillaban cada vez que se enfocaban en su amiga, se notaba a lo lejos el amor que le tenía.

—Él es Seiya Kou. - termino de presentar. —el arrogante y coqueto de mi novio. - acoto con sarcasmo

—Pero así me amas. – aseguro con un guiño y antes que su novia abriera la boca, continuo. —Y el que te ama con locura y es capaz de dar la vida por ti. - logrando su cometido que ella se sonrojara hasta la cabeza

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras, vinieron a buscar al pelinegro para una entrevista, ella rehusó la invitación de entrar, alegando que quería tomar un poco más de fresco, su amiga no muy convencida se marchó.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, el sonido de un trueno resonó, logrando captar su atención hacia el cielo, estaba cubierto de nubes, la lluvia estaba por largarse en cualquier momento.

De repente sintió que alguien estaba cerca, los pasos sonaban a pasar de que eran amortiguados por el pasto, trato de marcharse disimuladamente, pero parece que la persona lo noto porque acelero el paso

—No te vayas Minako. - suplico apurado

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, solo una persona le decía así, su corazón se aceleró quedando petrificada en ese momento, su cuerpo quedó paralizado, girándose lentamente, otro trueno resonó iluminando el lugar.

—Jedite. - susurro incrédula

Otro trueno resonó, pero esta vez fue diferente la lluvia comenzó a caer copiosamente.

.

.

Continuara…


End file.
